


Good Luck Charm

by Masky_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Qrow patches up Ozpin, as all cloqwork should be :), just slight mentions nothing intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Qrow can't help it if he's afraid of Ozpin leaving him. Be it willingly...or unwillingly. All because of his Semblance.Ozpin finds these fears a tad silly.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> on one hand, Qrow calling himself a bad luck charm is very good, but on the other hand, Ozpin calling him his "good luck charm" hits SO much harder

"I suppose this is the moment you tell me- _gh_ -that you were right?" Ozpin says, hunched over atop the small camping site he and Qrow have set up for their time on this excursion, wincing as Qrow swipe a wet rag across the gash along his back, attempting to clean the wound best he can so he can wrap it with little fear of infection. Regardless of what happens behind the scenes, the two are still Huntsmen. They have jobs to do. People to protect. And a call to hunt down the many Grimm wandering around this area of the forest near Beacon Academy had set the two men off on their usual work, weapons in hand and fully prepared for the dangers they may face. 

Ozpin wasn't expecting an Ursa to appear behind him, and he certainly wasn't expecting claws down his spine and piercing through skin. But it happened, and now here they sit, a ways away from the school, with Qrow using the small first aid kit Ozpin managed to remember before heading out to try and help the professor out with his injuries. _(skin this pale shouldn't bleed this red...)_

The comment makes Qrow sigh as he lowers the reddened cloth to pull out the wrap of gauze. "Maybe." He mutters, watching as Ozpin raises his arms to let Qrow begin wrapping him up best he can. "I told you, Oz. I'm-"

"A bad luck charm, I know, I know." He tilts his head to the side to see Qrow, offering him a small, pained smile. "You've said it so much I have it memorized now." He chuckles, but hisses as it knocks a rib. He'll need to be seriously looked at. Damn old body... "Qrow, I believe I told you I understood the dangers of coming out here all too well." Qrow frowns as he tucks the last bit of gauze under itself to keep it in place and watches Ozpin lower his arms and begin to redress himself best he can. "Yeah, I know, but...Oz...you know what my Semblance is. You know what I can do." He shakes his head and stares down at his hands. 

Hands that let go of Raven as she walked, or rather ran, away from her responsibility. Hands that let go of Tai and watched as he spiraled down into nothingness. Hands that used to hold Summer...until she left him, too. Calloused hands that were used to hurt, used to harm, with his weapon or his fists or even his words. Hands that smelled like metal from his flask, and booze that he had to wipe away from his mouth.

...hands that held Ozpin so gently, so lovingly, it almost hurt.

"...we shouldn't be together." Ozpin visibly stops, an arm halfway through his torn jacket as he turns to Qrow with wide eyes. Then, they narrow. "No." He says firmly, struggling to turn around, making Qrow fret immediately. But he's successful, now sitting himself in front of Qrow and holding his hands. Those same hands that have hurt so many people he's loved. Hands that just seem like a bad omen now.

"Qrow Branwen, you are not your Semblance." Ozpin says firmly, and when Qrow opens his mouth, the man glares. "You are the man who reminds me that i'm doing enough, and that is good. You are the man who told me he would follow me forever because he trusts me. You are the man who-"

"Who got you hurt!" Qrow finally interrupts, and _god_ he wishes he could stop it, but the tears just start falling, and Ozpin's heart breaks. "Face it, Oz! Anyone who's with me gets hurt in the end! You-!" He thinks back to them all. Raven, his own family, abandoning him. Tai, practically his brother in everything but name, sinking into his own mind to suffer alone. Summer, the woman who deserved the world, being killed.. Qrow hunches over, tears spilling onto the grass below. "Y-you don't... _you can't_..." He feels so pathetic, but Ozpin's arms still weakly wrap around him, and Qrow clings. He clings with hurting hands because he doesn't know what else to do. " _I don't want you to get hurt because of me_..."

"You don't. You never have." Ozpin says, soothing him gently. Qrow presses his face into the crook of his neck, feeling Ozpin's fingers comb through his hair. "Qrow, you told me you would follow me through everything. You said you trusted me." He looks at Qrow. "Do you still trust me?"

Qrow sniffs, and Ozpin wipes his tears. "...I do..."

"Then trust me with you." Ozpin's smile melts his heart, golden eyes staring back at Qrow's red ones, creating a sea of orange between the two. "Trust me to know you'd never hurt me. Trust me to know you're not the cause to my pains. Trust me to know you will always be there to heal me, even when i've been harmed." Ozpin lays his forehead against Qrow's, and the man smiles softly. "... _trust me when I tell you_ **_I love you_**."

...and he does. With all his black, broken, bitter heart.


End file.
